Último beijo
by lL.ChAn
Summary: Minha primeira fic...Shounen Ai LxLight/Raito POV
1. Último beijo

Estou aqui observando os últimos momentos de L...  
Ele não parece ter medo...  
Meu lado Kira gosta de vê-lo assim...  
Frágil...  
Mas minha outra parte gosta realmente dele...  
Ele só pode ter planejado tudo isso...  
Pois, quando me viu ao seu lado e me viu sorrir pela sua morte...  
Ele sorriu...Como se estivesse dizendo..._"Te peguei"_  
A respiração dele parece diminuir a cada momento...  
Estou dividido...Uma parte do meu coração deseja que ele morra...  
Outra metade...Quer que ele fique ao meu lado...  
L realmente... Você diferente...

Quando conheci você detetive fiquei obsecado em te matar...que nem percebi o que realmente acontecia comigo...  
Sabe comentei com Ryuuku...  
Ryuuku disse-me que era para eu _"desligar-me"_ de você...Esquecer-te um pouco...  
Mas não conseguia...Queria tanto matar-te...Não queria perder para você L.  
**_~Talvez este seja o motivo de Misa-chan ter brigado comigo...viciei-me em você ~_**

Pela primeira vez que nos encontramos...Não achei nada de mais em você... Mas depois de tanto tempo preso em você... (Literalmente)  
não pude deixar de perceber...  
Seu modo de pensar...Seu jeito de pegar nas coisas...Sua mania por doces...Seus olhos negros...Sua pele pálida...Suas olheiras...  
Não pude esquecer-me de você L...  
Você de certo modo já sabia o que aconteceria...E agora...Não posso deixar você morrer...  
Mas não posso fazer nada...  
L...Você morreu...E perdeu pra mim...!

**_~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Vou morrer feliz...  
Estava certo desde o início...  
Não queria estar...Queria estar...  
Errado dessa vez...Sobre você...Raito-kun...  
Arrumei um jeito de provar que você é Kira...Sacrifiquei-me por isso...Não iria morrer se você não fosse.  
Pela última vez vejo seu rosto...Seus olhos...  
Você tem um lindo sorrizo...  
Pena não poderei vê-lo denovo...  
Embora este sorrizo corresponda a minhas suspeitas...Raito-kun...Realmente é Kira!  
Fiquei algemado com você este tempo todo...  
E não me arrependo disso...

Agora...Gostaria de lembrar-me de algo...Bom...  
Felizmente...Lembro-me de você Raito-kun...  
Você devia me achar estranho...Antes de nos conhecermos melhor...

Misa-Chan...Sempre foi um chiclete em sua vida...  
**_~Lembro-me que ela brigou com você por minha causa...Devo-te desculpas por isso Raito-kun~_**

Eu descobri a verdade...Para minha falta de sorte...  
Você realmente era Kira...Raito-kun...Eu gosto de você...  
Eu venci Raito-kun...Descobri a verdade...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~_**

_(Flash-back)_

Quando descobri que realmente o garoto que dizia ser L estava falando a verdade...Jamais imaginei que seria tão facil aproximar-me dele...  
Afinal...Ele próprio convidou-me para ajuda-lo.  
Devo aditmitir...  
Ele pareceu-me estranho...Pálido...Cheio de olheiras...Cabelos despenteados...Viciado em doces e café ...E muito inteligente...

Sabia que se eu cometesse um deslize L me prenderia...  
E eu também esperava um deslize de L...  
Para acabar com ele...  
Mesmo assim aceitei a oferta de trabalhar com L...Pois, queria acabar com o detetive que havia me ameaçado... públicamente...esse era meu objetivo...Essa era a minha obsessão...

Alguns dias depois...L prendeu-se a mim por uma algema...  
Não podia ir a lugar algum sem leva-lo...Nem mesmo ao banheiro...  
Começei a reparar mais nele...

Vi que ele não era "diferente" como eu pensava...ele só não era tão igual aos demais.  
Isso me entrigava...  
E a cada dia que se passava sem perceber eu estava mais próximo de L...

**_  
~Misa sentia ci_****_úmes... Mas mesmo assim...Nunca gostei dela~_**  
**_~Ryuuku dizia-me para afastar-me dele...Mas eu não escutava estava obsecado demais para ouvi-lo~_**

Começava a reparar seus doces preferidos [que ele comia com mais frequencia] e atémesmo quantos torrões de açúcar L colocava em seu café...  
Seu olhar enquanto observava as câmeras atras de pistas...Era diferente a cada hora...L parecia mais tenso...  
E não era de falar muito...  
Não no começo...

L Nunca deixava-me sozinho com Misa...Mas um dia foi diferente...

L estava calado..._"Ele desconfiou de algo!"_-pensei...  
Ryuuku ainda teimava para que eu me afastasse de L...Não dava mais...L era meu novo vício...Minha mais nova obsessão...ou algo mais...que nem mesmo Ryuuku nem Misa conseguiam perceber...

-Deixe-me sozinho com Raito L-kun?- Perguntou Misa como sempre...

Dessa vez L não respondeu nada...  
Abriu minha algema e saiu para a varanda fechando a porta...deixando-me sozinho com Misa...Pela primeira vez...

Não queria que L tivesse feito isso...  
Uma única vez queria L mais perto de mim...  
Mesmo assim, começei a falar com Misa normalmente, como se nada houvesse acontecido...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Enquanto Raito e Misa conversavam lá dentro...  
Aproveitei para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem...tanta convivencia com Raito-kun me aproximou dele...  
E a cada dia sentia-me mais perto...  
**_  
~Realmente eu confiava em Raito-kun...at mais do que confiava em Watari...~_**

Minhas conclusões...  
Não comentei-as com ninguém...Queria estar errado...Precisava estar errado...

Precisava deixar Raito mais a vontade...Para que ele cometesse um deslize...Ou apenas por que queria vê -lo bem...Não sei ao certo...

_- O vento soprara mais forte agora, forte o suficiente para fazer L perceber que iria chover...Então resolveu entrar devolta na sala interrompendo ,ou não, o papo entre Raito e Misa-  
_  
Abri a porta devagar para não encomodar...Depois voltei a fecha-la , Raito-kun percebeu minha presença...

-Estou interrompendo algo?-perguntei aos dois  
-Não...a conversa já havia terminado- Respondeu Raito olhando-me.  
-Se não se importa...-Sentei-me ao lado de Raito e coloquei denovo as algemas  
-Misa-Misa tem que ir a um ensaio fotográfico...amanha volto tá Raito?- disse Misa levantando-se  
-Ok...Tchau- Respondeu Raito sem nem mover-se...

Misa abriu a porta onde Matsuda a esperava ao lado de Watari, para leva-lá e fingir-se de empresário...Watari acompanharam eles até o elevador depois voltou...

Entrou no quarto denovo e ficou apoiado na porta.  
Observando a mim e a Raito...

Foi então que...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Levantei-me acompanhado de L e pedi para Watari buscar chocolates pois eles haviam acabado...  
E eu sabia como chocolates eram importantes para L...  
Watari obedesceu-me...Saiu e pude ouvir o barulho do elevador...

Ryuuku olhou-me assustado..._"Por acaso ele acha que vou matar L?"_-Pensei.  
Virei-me para Ryuuku e para que L não percebesse nada eu apenas disse:

-Estamos sozinhos n o L?  
-Sim -Ele concordou

Ryuuku havia entendido...Saiu do lugar.  
Finalmente estavamos à sós L e eu...

Então...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Raito estava olhando-me de um jeito estranho...-pelo menos ninguém havia me olhado daquele jeito antes- Eu já havia reparado nele outras vezes...  
Com aquele olhar nem para Misa ele olhava..._"Estranho"_-pensei  
Raito havia se aproximado de mim...

E estava chegando cada vez mais perto.  
A cada passo era como se meu coração batesse mais forte...eu não entendi o porque do meu coração estar tão acelerado...

-Raito-kun- Sussurrei, ele mesmo não deve ter escutado, pois não disse nada. Ou talvez finjisse que não havia escutado...

Raito puxou a algema levando-me para perto dele, realmente estávamos sozinhos...

-Tem câmeras aqui- disse a ele  
-Não importa...-Respondeu-me fazendo uma breve pausa para continuar depois- Depois damos um jeito nelas...eu quero você detetive...

Não havia entendido..._  
"Kira não teria que tentar matar-me?! E se estivesse errado!?  
E se ele estivesse testando-me!?_"  
Essas dúvidas não saíam de minha cabeça...

Enquanto pensava não percebi que Raito estava perto o suficiente para beijar-me...Tomar meus lábios apenas para ele...Pelo menos naquele momento...

Então ele beijou-me...

Senti-me estranho no início.  
Ainda não havia acostumado me com isso.  
Quando ele parou de beijar-me...

Achei que dessa vez ele já devia ter pegado o que ele queria e me deixaria em paz...Queria acreditar nisso...Mas não podia...

Deduzi: Que Watari já devia ter voltado e estava observando-nos...

Quiz dizer isso a Raito.  
Mas quando dei por mim ele estava me beijando denovo...

**_~E até que não era tão ruim~_**

_**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**_

Então parei de beijar L, por um momento, para adimirar o rosto dele, nesse momento a pele pálida de L estava com as maças do rosto vermelhas...  
Senti-me hipnotizado por ele...-Realmente eu não queria adimitir pelo meu orgulho mas havia viciado-me no grande detetive L- Seus olhos...  
Adquiriram uma expressão diferente...L parecia menos tenso do que a primeira vez que o vi...

Seus olhos -finalmente começei a repara-los- negros como a noite - aquela noite em especial o céu estava ainda mais escuro pela chuva que iria cair-  
Fiquei admirando seus olhos... Segurando a face de L como se ela fosse minha...  
Então percebi que naquele momento...L estava tão vulnerável quanto eu...Aos meus olhos ele parecia mais frágil...

Nesse momento decidi então que uma decisão deveria ser tomada...

Renunciaria ao Death Note... ou Mataria o _"grande detetive"_ L -que era completamente diferente do cara mesquinho e idiota que eu imaginava que L era. (Eu estava errado mas meu orgulho não deixava-me adimitir isso).

Decidi que por hora esperaria até ter certeza do que iria fazer...

Por hora o que eu queria era ficar o mais perto possível de L...  
As mãos de L estavam geladas, mas quando ele tocou-me com aquele toque suave suas mãos pareciam esquentar com algo que havia dentro dele...Isso deixou-me confortao...Nunca me senti tão _"leve"_ assim  
A cada segundo que se passava eu ficava mais viciado em ter L para mim...

_(Lá fora a chuva começara a cair mas, por estar tão perto dele nem me ligava nisso L era mais importante)_

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Percebi que havia aproximado-me demais de Raito e agora não dava mais para voltar atrás...  
Passei minhas mãos pela nuca de Raito e nos beijamos...  
Primeira vez que eu realmente correspondi ao beijo de Raito...E não foi tão ruim...

Sem porque...nem pra que...Raito tirou a camisa...por motivos que desconhecia...

-Você tem um corpo bonito Raito-kun...- Sussurrei, ele escutou-me dessa vez, pois sorriu como se estivesse agradeçendo pelo elogio...

Ele beijou-me denovo e foi minha vez de perder a camisa...

-Você também tem um lindo corpo L...-Disse olhando para mim de um jeito estranho.  
-Obrigado... - Fiquei vermelho (ninguém nunca havia reparado em mim não estava acostumado com elogios)

Nos beijamos denovo...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Agora eu já sabia o por que de L comer tantos doces...  
Seus lábios eram tão sensíveis e tão...Doces...

Lembrei-me que Ryuuku já deveria ter voltado mas ficou o lado de fora...  
Esperando pelo meu chamado que eu tinha certeza...Não seria Tão cedo...

Peguei L no colo...Ele era realmente leve...

Levei-o até o quarto mais próximo onde havia uma cama com 2 travesseiros e lençois brancos...Dois criados mudos um de cada lado da cama de cor marrom (igual a cama e ao guarda-roupa)além de uma pequena varanda com portas de vidro...A chuva ainda caía mansamente, fazia frio...Mas estes detalhes...  
**Não importavam agora...**

Coloquei-o devegar em cima da cama deitado...Deitei sobre ele e beijei-lhe o pescoço...Ele ficou arrepiado...

Ele realmente tinha um cheiro diferente.  
Era suave... Eu estava gostando de L... Misa e Ryuuku tinham razão...Minha obsessão com o tempo se tornou outra coisa...

Sentia-me diferente perto dele.  
Agora estava tão perto que podia sentir sua pele...  
Seu cheiro...  
Seu calor...  
Seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido...Igual ao meu...

Em minha mente eu me peguntava: _"Detetive..O que você fez comigo? Como hipnotizou-me...?Não consigo deixar você..."_

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Não posso negar...  
Estava gostando do que Raito-kun estava fazendo...  
Não queria que ele parasse...Desligamos os celulares...

Nos beijavamos mais e mais vezes.  
Senti seu coração bater junto com o meu...

Nós dois agora estavamos completamente _"ligados"_...

Mas algo nos atrapalhou...Não era Watari, não havia câmeras em meu quarto...  
Não era Yagami, pai de Raito, ele teria pedido para alguém ligar-me aqui...  
Não poderiamos deixar a pessoa esperando...Ela poderia querer arrombar a porta...

Raito recusava-se a sair do quarto...Não podia sair sem ele...

As batidas na porta se tornavam cada vez mais rápidas e fortes.  
Beijei Raito e disse:

-Raito-kun...Vamos lá por favor pode ser importante.  
-Não...Não quero sair daqui...-Ele respondeu olhando para o lado oposto...  
Eu peguei em seu queixo e virei-o para o meu lado, fazendo seus olhos cor chocolate me encararem.  
-E por que?  
-Porque...Eu não quero te perder-Disse ele com o rosto um pouco corado  
-Tudo bem Raito-kun...Vamos atender a porta...Eu sei que vamos nos separar em breve...Mas se eu for morrer morrerei feliz.  
-Não diga besteiras!-Ele olhou-me com raiva pelo que eu havia dito.  
-Morrerei feliz...por te ter como primeiro amigo e único amor Raito-kun.  
-Eu...também...gosto de você Ryuzaki...

As batidas na porta estavam mais fortes e mais rápidas.

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

L parecia triste mesmo assim...Beijei-o...  
Fomos até a sala onde haviamos deixado nossas camisas...

Recolocamos nossas camisas e fomos atender a porta.  
Confesso que estava excitado...L mexia comigo mais do que os beijos de Misa.  
Abri a porta para ver quem havia nos atrapalhado.  
Lá estavam Matsuda e Misa...Queria escrever seus nomes no Death Note e vê-los morrer!  
Mas não podia...  
L estava ali e Remu também deveria estar de olho...Para ver o que aconteceria com Misa Amane

Misa pulou em mim e me deu um beijo.  
Tentei escapar dela mas não conseguia.  
L virou-se de costas para n o ver.  
Empurrei-a de leve..._"Caramba eu prefiro L!"_-pensei sem acreditar muito no que havia acabado de imaginar...

Misa percebeu que L havia se virado...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Eu insultava Misa com todos os nomes disponiveis em minha mente.  
Quando ela me perguntou:

-L-kun...Por que está de costas pra nós?  
-Não sou pervertido...-Respondi friamente sem virar-me  
-Ah.  
-O que você quer?-Dessa vez virei-me para ela e olhei em seus olhos  
-Ah...Watari tentou ligar...viu que seu celular estava desligado e me pediu pra subir com Matsuda e chamar vocês...Para uma grande pista sobre Kira!  
-ok...Eu e Raito-kun já vamos descer...pode ir na frente só vou abrir as algemas..._~" o fim"~_pensei

Misa saiu...Andou até o elevador acompanhada de Matsuda e desceu...Fechei a porta.

-Raito-kun...Lembra-se do que eu disse...?-disse olhando para ele

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

Havia um olhar triste nos olhos de L...era a primeira vez que ele expressava alguma emoção...

-Lembro.  
-Então...Aquilo...Ainda vale.  
-L eu quero proteger você !-disse olhando para seus olhos...obtive como resposta...um sorrizo.  
-Eu queria que isso fosse verdade...Raito-kun -Seus olhos..até suas palavras soavam diferentes...

Abraçei-o como que tentando confortá-lo Ele também abraçou-me forte...Nosso último abraço...

Ele tirou a chave das algemas do bolso e abriu-as...Estava acabado o que me prendia a ele...Tarde de mais...Já gostava muito dele para esquecê-lo...

As algemas caíram no chão fazendo um barulho que eu nunca vou esquecer e nem sei como explicar...

Agora eu tinha certeza...L sabia que ele iria morrer...Mas não estava com medo...  
So contrário eu temia por ele...

Andamos até o elevador...

Esperava-mos o elevador...L estava calado...Eu não me atrevia a falar...Olhava-o com impaciencia....  
_"Por que não foge??Porque não ignora seu senso de justiça e foge?? Me deixe ganhar...!"-_Eu pensava isso...

Para que ele estivesse vivo em algum lugar.  
E não morresse ali....

O elevador chegou...  
Entramos.

Arrisquei dizendo:  
-L...Quanto estão suas suspeitas de eu ser Kira?  
-Melhor eu não responder Raito-kun...ficaria bravo comigo...-respondeu sem me olhar  
-Ok...

Sem resistir beijei-o...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

_"Nosso último beijo..."_-pensei

Enquanto o elevador chegava mais perto sentia que meu fim chegava...

Provaria que Raito era Kira...  
Iria provar isso..  
Iria perdê-lo...E perder minha vida mesmo assim...  
Eu sairia vencedor pois, a justiça prevaleceria!

O elevador chegou ao sub-solo, indicando que minha morte se aproximava...  
Eu não tinha medo...Raito não parava de olhar-me desde que entramos no elevador...  
Parecia mais nervozo que eu...

Saímos do elevador...

Foi tudo tudo tão rápido...

O ataque cardiaco de Watari...~Que antes do ataque deletou tudo sobre Kira~...

Não era Raito que havia feito isso...Mas eu sabia...  
Ele era Kira e o segundo Kira havia matado Watari.  
Senti um aperto no peito...

Já ia caindo quando Raito pulo embaixo de mim e amordeceu minha queda...

_"100% de chances Raito-kun"_-pensei em dizer...Mas minha voz não queria sair...

Percebi que estava morrendo.  
Meus olhos ficaram pesados...Meu ultimo sono estava chegando...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~_**

_"Não...Não posso te perder Ryuzaki!!"_-pensei

Sua respiração ficava mais fraca a cada minuto...  
Seu coração...Batia tão fraco que não conseguia senti-lo...  
O calor do seu corpo aos poucos ia desaparecendo...  
L ia morrendo em minha frente e eu não podia fazer nada...

L não repirava mais...  
Seu coração não batia...  
Seu corpo não reagia ao meu toque...  
Começei a bater em seu peito...Na esperança de que ele fosse se levantar e dizer...

_"Brincadeira...Game Over para você Kira...Te peguei"_, eu estaria preso mas ele estaria vivo...

"AAARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-Gritei sem perceber...

Meu pai se aproximou e mim e disse pra eu me acalmar...Eu não conseguia...  
Não conseguia me acostumar com a ideia de perder...

**_~x~x~x~x~x~x~_**

**_*E no fim...Raito perdeu L e um amor.  
L perdeu a vida e Raito..._**

**_Só então perceberam que nenhum dos dois havia vencido..._**

**_Num duelo entre inimigos...Nasce um amor...  
e só então percebem..._**

**_Num último momento...  
Numa última ação...  
Num último grito...  
Num último abraço....  
E num último beijo..._**

**_L...  
Raito..._**

**_Deu empate__*_**

**_~Raito saiu pela porta rapidamente ninguém quiz segui-lo...exceto Misa...~_**


	2. Prefiro a morte

Assim que eu vi que L realmente tinha morrido,e não era um pesadelo, mas eu ainda tinha esperança de acordar daquilo tudo com L dizendo _"Raito-kun acorde...Foi só um pesadelo"_...

Sentei-me em um banco qualquer...  
E fiquei pensando, queria ficar sozinho...!  
Mas Misa Amane chegou para tirar meu sossego...

Não podia beija-la afinal de contas...L ainda era presente em minha vida... Mesmo sem querer pensava nele...

Aquele corpo branco caído no chão...Dessa vez mais pálido do que nunca...  
Não aguentei aquela visão e corri para cá...

Misa percebeu meu estado...  
Resolveu deixar-me sozinho...  
Foi comprar algo para ela comer ou tomar não sei direito...Não me importava!

Com certeza, L, estaria em um lugar mais tranquilo agora...  
Sem Crimes...  
Sem Mortes...  
E principalmente...  
Sem mim...  
_"Kira o assassino"_...Que queria ser um _"Deus"_ e nem percebeu quando perdeu alguém que devia proteger...Ah...Se eu pudesse fazer tudo diferente...

Ele estaria ao meu lado agora...!

_"L...Tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo..."_-pensava em coisas que só me faziam sentido naquela hora...

Meu celular tocou...Era meu pai...Resolvi atender ainda tinha esperanças de que L não estivesse morto...

-Aló?  
-Filho...Vamos enterrar L e Watari...Um ao lado do outro e gostariamos que você fosse...-Disse meu pai tristemente-Claro pai...Já chego aí...Até logo-Respondi desligando o telefone.

Seria a última vez que eu veria L...  
Última vez que veria seus cabelos despenteados...  
Sua pele branca, até mesmo suas olheiras...

Levantei-me e tratei de voltar o mais rápido possível ao QG pois, teria que vê-lo antes que o caixão chegasse...

Cheguei lá em poucos minutos...  
A tempo de ver aquela pele pálida uma última vez...  
Ele não parecia morto...  
Parecia dormir um sono tranquilo, sonhando com os mais belos e doces sonhos...  
Parecia que ele estava mais calmo, uma expressão que nunca vi em seu rosto dele...

O caixão chegou...  
O corpo de Watari foi colocado primeiro...  
Depois peguei o corpo de L e coloquei-o levemente no caixão...Ele estava ainda mais frágil...  
_"Adeus...Ryuzaki, vou sentir sua falta, Eu te amo"_-pensei em dizer...  
Mas quando criei coragem.  
Já haviam levado o caixão...  
Estava-mos indo para o cemitério...

Algum tempo depois chegamos ao cemitério.

Watari foi enterrado primeiro...  
L, depois...  
Todos foram embora...  
Eu fiquei...

Remu chegou...Sussurrou um nome em meu ouvido...  
Misa não estava lá...Ryuuku tambám não...  
Depois Remu se retirou me deixando só outra vez...

Fiquei olhando aquela sepultura sem nome...  
Sem a data de nascimento somente com a de falecimento...  
Peguei uma caneta que trazia no bolso e um pedaço de papel...  
(Não,não era do meu Death Note)...  
Escrevi _"Lawliet"_...  
Esse era o nome que Remu havia me dito...O nome que o Segundo Kira havia escrito no Death Note.  
_"Obrigado Remu..."_-Pensei. Coloquei o papel sobre a sepultura...

Agora ela tinha um nome.  
Lawliet...Seu nome era Lawliet...

Um vento frio soprou meu rosto....  
Percebi que era a chuva que estava chegando...  
Lembrei-me dos cabelos molhados de L após saírmos da chuva...

Nunca me senti tão sozinho sem alguém ao meu lado...  
Realmente...  
Sentia a falta dele...  
Mas ainda era Kira...  
Um assassino frio, que causou a morte de um garoto de pele pálida e olhos escuros...  
Lawliet...

Ryuuku aproximou-se de mim...  
Eu ainda estava parado diante da sepultura de L.

-Vamos vai chover...-Disse ele  
-Não importa-Respondi friamente

Enquanto eu pensava no que fazer...  
Os primeiros pingos de chuva começavam a molhar a terra...  
Molhar as flores...  
Meu rosto...  
Os pingos iam se tornando cada vez mais ritimados...Mais rápidos e fortes...  
Até que eu me vi completamente coberto pela água da chuva...

-Não quero mais -Eu disse pensativo  
-O que?-Respondeu Ryuuku assustado  
-Não quero mais o Death Note  
-Por que?  
-Não quero mais ter essas recordações horríveis...Não quero me culpar pela morte dele...- Respondi enquanto ainda olhava a sepultura  
-Ah...  
-Ele...Já vou me culpar muito por ele ter morrido...Tire o Death Note de mim! Entregue para Misa...Faça o que quizer...Não importa mais...  
-Ok...-Ryuuku Tomou o Death Note, levou o caderno junto com as malditas memórias que me tiravam o sono...

Fiquei zonzo...  
Mas logo me recuperei...  
-Até amanha Lawliet...-Disse despedindo-me da sepultura...

Ele estava morto eu tinha que me conformar...  
Mas não conseguia...  
Não podia!  
Algo dentro de mim dizia que isso era só um pesadelo...E para ignorar a dor preferia acreditar nisso...

A chuva começou a ficar mais forte, andei em direção ao portão do cemitério...  
Saí em direção a casa de Misa...  
De acordo com meus passos a chuva parecia cada vez mais forte, em poucos minutos já encontrava-me completamente molhado...  
Tirei meu casaco e joguei-o no chão, pelo caminho...  
Alguma pessoa necessitada ou até mesmo os cachorros e gatos poderiam usar aquilo...  
Não me importava...

Continuei andando até chegar a casa de Misa...  
Sempre olhando para o chão...  
Ignorando qualquer coisa ao meu redor...  
Subi as escadas e cheguei ao apartamento dela, toquei a campainha ela abriu e com um sorrizo disse:

-Raito...Que bom que veio!  
-Está chovendo terei que passar a noite aqui...Tem problema?-perguntei indiferente...  
-Não, pode entrar!- Disse ela fazendo um sinal cortês com as mãos para que eu entrasse...

Entrei...  
Eu precisava de um banho...  
E roupas secas...!  
Pedi isso a Misa, ela saiu para providenciar minhas roupas...  
Enquanto isso procurei uma toalha qualquer em seu imenso guarda-roupas...  
Achei uma branca, peguei-a para tomar um banho, não queria pensar...  
Em nada...  
Em ninguém...

Fui andando lentamente até o enorme banheiro da suite de Misa Amane...  
Entrei,tranquei a porta e tirei minhas roupas...  
Abri o chuveiro, entrei rapidamente...  
Tudo que eu precisava era uma chuveirada, para me deixar menos tenso...  
Me acalmar???  
Quem sabe!

A agua caia em meu corpo tão quanto a chuva caia lá fora...  
Silêncio...  
Perfeito Silêncio...  
Escutei a porta se abrindo...  
Misa havia chegado com minhas roupas

-Raitozinho...Cheguei com suas roupas  
-Entre e coloque-as aqui...

Misa obedeceu...Colocou as roupas e sem tentar me olhar saiu...Fechando a porta em seguida...  
Nem vi se ela levou algo...  
Estava muito ocupando pensando na chuva ou em meu banho...

Ainda não pensava em nada _"importante"_, a chuva caía mais forte lá fora, me dando uma sensação de paz e alívio...  
Mas ao mesmo tempo dor e ódio...  
Ódio de mim mesmo...  
**_~Aquele sentimento era confuso para mim naquele momento...Pois havia acabado de deixar o Death Note e com ele minhas lembranças~_**

Saí do banho...  
Sequei-me...  
Coloquei a roupa que Misa trouxe para mim sem reparar muito na cor...

Quando saí do banho, Misa já havia se deitado...  
Parecia exausta...  
Resolvi no encomodar.

Fui até a cozinha fazer um sanduiche...  
Comi...  
Tomando uma coca-cola que encontrei na geladeira...

Voltei para a sala, liguei a TV e me deitei no sofá...  
Começei a _"ver" _(sim, pois n o estava prestando atenção)...  
Lá fora a chuva caía...  
Fazendo ruídos diversificados toda vez que suas gotas entravam em contato com alguma superficie...  
Como carros, casas,motos e até mesmo pessoas...  
Prestava mais atenção nos pingos de chuva lá fora do que na televisão...  
Percebendo isso, desliguei-a...

Voltei para a cozinha...  
Peguei mais uma coca-cola...  
Dessa vez coloquei-a num copo...

Fui até a janela...  
Abri-a um pouco, o suficiente pra olhar o movimento lá fora, o copo ainda estava em minha mão...  
Contemplei a noite...  
Negra...  
Sem nem mesmo uma núvem...  
Vi ali refletida a imagem dos olhos de L...  
Os únicos olhos que me cativaram...  
E me fizeram sentir algo...  
Diferente...

-Sinto sua falta -Disse num sussurro

Alguns pingos de chuva tocavam meu rosto...  
Aqueles ventos frios que me faziam arrepiar...  
Senti-me livre...  
Naquele momento queria criar asas e voar para longe...  
Bem longe...

Tomei o copo de coca-cola que havia trazido...  
E fiquei olhando pela janela por horas...  
E horas...  
E horas...  
Até amanhecer...

Não dormi aquela noite...  
Ela passou sem eu perceber...

Estava sentindo falta de algo...  
Algo...  
Necessário...

Misa acordou e disse:  
-Bom dia Raitozinho!  
-Bom dia Misa...-Respondi por cortesia  
-Acordou cedo hein?  
- Éh...-Repondi com poucas palavras.  
-Vou sair para uma sessão de fotos...Qualquer coisa me ligue.  
-ok...

Ela saiu...Sabia que ela não voltaria tão cedo...  
Mesmo assim não havia me movido...  
Não estava com fome...  
Nem frio...  
Muito menos sede...  
Ou sono...  
Sentia-me...Morto!

Resolvi sair...  
Saí...

Fui a floricultura...  
Comprei algumas flores...  
Fui até o cemitério onde L estava enterrado...

Cheguei a sua sepultura e lá depositei as flores...  
Finalmente ela recebia alguma cor...pois ainda estava molhada pela chuva da noite passada...  
(A chuva ainda não havia parado totalmente...Ainda restava um pouco a neblina da manha e o sereno)  
Deixei as flores lá...

Depois não sabia o que fazer...  
Pra onde ir...  
Nem o que dizer...  
Então...  
Voltei para a casa de Misa...

Fiquei a tarde toda fazendo nada...

Misa ligou-me dizendo que voltaria em dois dias...  
Porque ia fazer mais comerciais...  
Me disse para que eu não ficar triste...  
Ela voltaria logo...  
Enquanto isso eu ficaria lá...sozinho na casa dela...Cuidando de tudo...  
Seria legal...  
Pensar...  
Sem nada nem ninguém me atrapalhando...

Olhei pela janela...  
Já havia anoitecido, o tempo passou e eu nem percebi...

Minhas roupas não estavam sujas, minha roupa íntima Misa havia lavado enquanto eu estava no banho, então ainda tinha uma cueca...  
Peguei-a junto com a toalha e fui tomar um banho...

Entrei no banheiro, tirei as roupas, liguei o chuveiro, coloquei meu corpo embaixo dele deixando a agua cair lentamente, ensaboei-me,tirei o sabão, sequei-me, coloquei a roupa, coloquei a toalha para secar, e fui para a cozinha procurar algo para beber...**_AUTOMÁTICO!_**

Não tinha nada melhor para fazer...  
Tomei algo...  
E deitei-me...  
Na desesperada e inútil tentativa de dormir...

Lógicamente não consegui...  
Algo estava falatando...  
Alguém estava faltando...

_"O que está faltando?"_-me perguntei.  
Quando percebi que a pergunta correta era:  
_"Quem está faltando??"-_ perguntei-me

Misa-Misa? Não...Não...Nunca senti nada por ela...  
Meu pai? Também não...Não pensei nele desde a última vez que o vi...  
Sayu? Não...  
Minha mãe? Não...Também...Não...  
Existe mais alguém para eu sentir falta?  
Talvez...Não...Não pode ser ser que eu sinto falta daquele detetive?  
L...Lawliet...Não...Será?

Fechei meus olhos tentando dormir mais uma vez...Na inútil tentativa de dormir mais uma vez...Desligar-me do mundo!

Mas, sem querer...  
Pensei nos beijos de L...  
Em seu toque...  
Seus cabelos...  
Olhos...  
Lábios...

Ao pensar nisso senti um arrepio...  
Que percorreu todo o meu corpo.  
Abri os olhos assustado com o que tinha acabado de ocorrer comigo...

Eu estava realmente gostando dele? Sim estava...Mas já era tarde demais para isso...  
Pelo menos ao meu ver...

Não dormi naquela noite...Denovo...

Sentia-me cada vez mais...Cansado...  
Derrotado...  
Isso estava acabando com minhas energias...  
L estava me vencendo...

(Eu era mesmo um idiota...Não percebi que eu estava acabando comio mesmo por não suportar...Viver sem...ele...)

Misa...Não voltaria naquele dia...  
Mais uma noite para eu pensar no que eu faria se continuasse a pensar naquele que eu (amava e não conseguia adimitir)não sabia esquecer...

O dia passou rápido...Mas eu não consegui pensar...No que faria sem esquece-lo...  
Fiz as mesmas coisas automaticamente...

Deitei-me...  
Fexei os olhos...  
Ouvi os ventos baterem na janela...

Iria chover...denovo...  
Fui até lá e a fexei...  
Quando virei-me de costas...  
Senti uma ela brisa leve e refrescante atrás e mim...  
A janela estava aberta denovo...

Achei estranho.  
Novamente a fexei...  
Voltei a deitar-me de lado...  
Olhando para a parede cor pêssego da suite de Misa Amane...

Fexei os olhos.  
Senti um beijo em minha nuca que arrepiou-me...  
Lábios gelados...

Não era Misa...  
Ela não havia voltado...  
Nem nenhuma outra pessoa...  
A porta não havia se aberto...

Senti um carinho em meus cabelos...  
Que continuava ritimadamente...  
Eu ainda estava arrepiado...  
Só me senti assim com o toque e uma pessoa...Lawliet...Seria ele?  
Voltou para me assombrar?

Novamente aquele carinho em minha nuca...  
E os carinhos em meus cabelos...  
Estava hipnotizado por aquela sensação...  
Gostoza...  
Viciante!

Sem perceber...Adormeci...

No dia seguinte acordei.

-Meu anjo - Sussurrei...  
Virei me...

Deparei-me com o vazio.  
Não...Não podia ser um sonho...!  
L...Estava aqui...!  
Eu o senti!  
Ele me tocou...E me beijou...E...  
Não...Não pode ser um sonho!

Levantei-me procurando algum sinal dele...  
Havia um papel no criado-mudo...  
Ignorei-o...  
Segui procurando...  
Depois de algum tempo cansei-me e voltei para a cama...  
Sentei-me..

Peguei o papel...  
E li...

_"Raito-kun...Sabia que Shinigamis só comem maças?"_

_"L..Eu sabia que você esteve aqui...!_

_Eu queria estar a onde você est ...Desculpe...Mais uma vez fiz tudo errado..._

_Eu quero morrer...  
Para estar aí...Com você..."_-pensei

Meu pensamento foi interrompido quando a campainha tocou...  
Fui atender pensando ser Misa...  
Não era...

Era o correio entregando um pacote para ela...

Dizia:

_"Desconhecido"_ No remetente

E no bilhete:

**_"Misa...Tome devolta o que era seu...Já não o quero mais...Desisto da posse disso...Fique com ele!Afinal já era seu...Só estou lhe devolvendo!"_**

Curioso...Abri o pacote...  
Lá estava um caderno preto escrito Death Note...

Toquei nele..  
Todas as lembranças voltaram...

As coisas que eu fiz...E disse...

Lembrei-me que a morte estava selada naquele caderno...

Abri-o...  
Escrevi nele...  
_"Yagami Raito"_

Em 40 segundos...Estaria me encontrando com L...  
Deixando tudo de lado...  
Por alguém que eu mal conhecia...  
Não importava para onde eu iria...Somente que eu estaria mais perto...de L...

**_*~40 Segundos foram o suficiente para o corpo do jovem Yagami Cair...Sem vida~*_**

Agora encontro-me aqui...  
Na escuridão desse lugar...Desconheçido...  
Ainda chove aqui...Mas tudo é tão negro que nem posso senti-la...  
Certamente estou longe de L...  
Estou sozinho aqui...Sentado...  
Esgotado...Não sei mais para onde ir....Nem o que fazer...  
Pela primeira vez...Tenho medo...

Não...Talves não esteja tão sozinho assim...

Vejo Algo...Alguém...  
Vindo em minha direção...  
Esses passos são conhecidos...Ou eram...

As trevas desse lugar se abrem para que ela passe...Sinto-me diferente...  
Alguém vem...Para me ajudar...Ou talvez...Não...


	3. Enfim Juntos

Sim...Aqueles passos...São conhecidos.  
Ou pelo menos eram...

Raito abaxou a cabeça e fexou os olhos...Pensando que o fim de sua alma chegaria ali mesmo ele estava assustado demais...Tão assustado que ele não percebia...Que aqueles passos eram mesmo conhecidos...

_"Droga...Estou com medo"_ Disse Raito bem baixo, quase como num sussurro.

De fato...Ele nunca se sentiu tão assustado, continuava olhando para baixo fixadamente e cada vez via aquela sobra mais perto.  
Agora a sombra estava perto demais...Raito não sabia mais o que fazer...Achava-se um inútil e medroso...

Quando de repente algo tocou seus cabelos...

O rosto de Raito havia tomado um tom avermelhado, como se estivesse envergonhado, e de fato, estava mesmo,  
Sentiu um toque gelado em seu rosto, ele já não sentia mais medo.

Então alguém (que até então era desconhecido) puxou lhe o queixo, enclinando seu rosto, fazendo com que Raito o encarasse...

-L - Exclamou Raito Satsfeito e preocupado

-Olá Raito-kun...Não esperava te encontrar denovo...Não tão cedo - Disse o outro ainda sem nenhuma expressão

-L o que está acontecendo? Onde estou? Você não está morto ou eu enlouqueci de vez? - Perguntou o mais novo com uma expressão assustada

- Acalme-se...Não quero enganar você ...Eu estou morto...Você não está louco...Mas está morto também...Lembra-se? -Disse ele ajoelhando se ao lado do mais novo

Raito fez um esforço e lembrou-se da causa de sua morte, ficou envergonhado, seu rosto voltou a tomar cor.

-Sim...Lembro-me...Então não sonhei...Você esteve mesmo lá?

-Sim -L respondeu

-E o que você queria torturar-me? Matar-me? Levar-me a suícidio? Se for isso...Consegiu- Perguntou o jovem Yagami um pouco triste e assustado

-Não...Raito-kun, desculpe-me...eu só...  
-Só?  
-Só senti saldades...-Disse L sorrindo

Pela primeira vez Raito via em L uma expressão real, aquilo fez com que o Yagami se arrepiasse.  
Sem perceber seu rosto aproximou-se do de L.  
Apenas um empurrãozinho e os lábios se tocariam...

-Por que se matou Raito-kun?- Disse L com os olhos fixados nos olhos do "amigo"  
-Eu queria te ver denovo...Tomei essa decisão não importa onde eu viesse parar desde que eu te visse denovo...-Disse Raito aproximando seus lábios dos lábios de L.  
Beijaram-se em um lugar desconhecido para eles.  
Alguns minutos depois,pararam por falta de ar...

L era mesmo viciante para Raito...  
Raito era mesmo especial para L...  
Raito e L a essa altura encaravam-se tentando entender o que se passava entre os dois, L levantou-se e quebrou com o silêncio:

-Raito-kun...O que acontece se...Eu for para outro lugar, longe daqui? -Pelo tom da voz L parecia triste

Raito levantou-se ficando de pé frente a frente com L...

-Lawliet...Não posso ficar longe de voc ...Sem querer...Você se tornou o meu vício...Desculpe mas não aceitaria ficar longe de você.

-Raito-kun...Mas nós teremos caminhos diferentes...E...você...-L não chegou a terminar a frase, Raito abraçava-o fortemente... L podia escutar o coraço de Raito bater... (isso a alma tem coração \o/)

-L...Estava com medo antes de você chegar aqui...Mas seu simples toque ajudou-me.  
-Raito-kun...- Disse L aconchegando-se nos braços do jovem Yagami.

Horas se passaram e eles permaneceram assim...Um se aquecendo no calor do outro...

Mais algum tempo depois soltaram-se.

O lugar onde estavam era escuro demais.

O lugar onde L havia passado já não era mais visto...A escuridão se abriria outra vez para eles passarem?...  
Talvez...  
Deram as mãos e andaram em direção a _"lugar nenhum"_

Raito não podia enxergar tudo a sua volta pois, a escuridão abria apenas o espaço necessário para eles passarem...

Algum tempo depois chegaram a uma passagem.

Que separava as trevas da luz...

Era um vidro.  
Fino...  
Muito fino...  
E muito frágil...  
Aparentemente poderia ser fácilmente quebrado...  
Só aparentemente...

L passou com facilidade para o lado onde havia mais luz...Podendo assim enxergar tudo a sua volta...  
Fez um sinal para que Raito passasse também...

Raito tentou passar pelo vidro...  
Mas a escuridão que estava atras dele teimava em puxa-lo devolta...

Aos poucos a escuridão foi tomando conta do seu corpo...

_"L estou com medo"_ as únicas coisas que L conseguia se lembrar...ou pelo menos ler nos olhos do "amigo"

Batendo fortemente no vidro L gritou...  
-Raito-kun!

Com dificuldade ele passou pelo vidro que dessa vez, deixou sua pele pálida marcada quase cortando-a.

L puxou Raito pela mão e deitou-se sobre ele...

Sem perceber...Ambos caíram no vazio da escuridão novamente...Mortos novamente?Talvez...Apenas Dormindo...Eu diria...

_Aquele seria o "fim" perfeito para o detetive e o seu inimigo número 1?  
Não...Talvez não...L Apenas queria salvar Raito...Não podia deixa-lo lá...Talvez...Algo mais esperaria por eles..._

Alguns minutos depois Raito acordou.  
Ficou contemplando o rosto de L dormindo.  
Parecia tão frágil...

Dessa vez ele sabia que não teria que enterra-lo...

Sabia que L estava ali.  
E dessa vez...Ele não _"fugiria"_ dele

Algum tempo depois.  
L acordou.  
Ao ver Raito bem.  
Sorriu...

Levantaram-se...

-L...  
-Sim Raito-kun?  
-Perdoe-me...Por minha causa você morreu...Devia me odiar!  
-Não consigo te odiar Raito-kun...Eu amo você.  
-Eu também amo você detetive...

Beijaram-se novamente.  
Dessa vez não chegaram a _"acabar com o ar"_.  
Apenas os beijos apaixonados já bastavam...

-O que faremos agora? -Perguntou L  
-Não sei...Procurar outra saída?  
-Boa ideia...-Respondeu L sorrindo novemente

Raito notava algo estranho em L...Ele parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo tudo...Com certeza ele estava feliz...Mas nem mesmo Raito sabia por quê...

Raito pegou na mão de L, apertando-a.  
Começaram a andar.  
Andaram...  
E andaram...  
Sem perceber Raito soltou a mão de L...  
Soltou...Ao perceber que...Novamente chegaram a parede onde Raito esteve encostado....  
Estiveram andando em círculos o tempo todo!

-Droga! - disse Raito com raiva

Olhou para os lados procurando L...Não o encontrou.  
Ficou parado...Imóvel.  
Raito virou-se de costas para a parede procurando ver L em algum lugar...

De repente alguém pulou em seu colo fazendo-o perder o equilibrio e cair.  
Caiu...Apoiado na parede...  
Com L sobre ele...

-Búh...Sou seu fantasma...-Disse L sorrindo

Era a primeira vez que ele fazia uma brincadeira.  
Aquele lugar realmente estava fazendo-o melhorar...Estava fazendo L se sentir realmente...Feliz...

-Não suma assim fiquei com medo de te perder denovo!-Disse Raito alíviado por ver L novamente...  
-Tudo bem Raito-kun...Não vai me perder!...Eu te ajudarei nisso tudo...Vamos superar isso!

L apoiou a cabe a no torax de Raito, que começou a acariciar sua cabeça, provocando-lhe o sono...

Raito sabia que aquilo não acabaria tão cedo....  
E nem sabia o que viria depois...  
Mas ter L ao seu lado...Já era uma grande alegria...

-Não tenha medo Raito-kun...Eu estou com você - Disse L...Já quase entrando num sono profundo...

Raito por sua vez...Aconchegou mais o moreno em seu colo e deixou-o dormir...Um dos poucos sonos de Lawliet...Uma de suas poucas faces que só mesmo Raito conhecia...

Parados alí...  
Novamente...

Enfim estavam juntos...  
Sem se importarem com o que aconteceria depois...

Só uma coisa era certa...  
Enfrentariam tudo...Juntos!

**_"Todo medo pode ser superado...Se houver alguém ao seu lado"  
_**

**_Fim!  
_**

________________________________________________________________  
Não me matem minha primeira fic *-*  
Podem jogar doces eu deixo xD asuhaush


End file.
